Blind Love
by J.L. Parker
Summary: Warning: AU-ish.  The Mole gets handed a mission after 10 years of being a dormant agent, Will things go as planned? There's not enough support for this couple, so I'm wirting this!  Warning: Flaky is Male in this fic.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any own happy tree friends or any of it's Characters.

(P.S. The rating is M, for future Yaoi and Language)

A/N: they're all Humanized!

It was 9:30 am I was on my way to my usual coffee shop before I headed to my work place (and I use that term very lightly) , I was walking along with my White cane out in front of me so I wouldn't walk into anything or anyone for that matter.

After years of memorizing my way I finally reached my destination without any trouble. "Here let me get that for you". I nodded to the unfamiliar voice of the kind person and heard the bell ring upon the door opening, I entered and was greeted by the familiar chit-chat of the people in the shop, nothing new. . . .Car accident, Kidnappings, robberies, Relationship problems.

"T-the Usual, S-sir"? I smiled at the familiar question. "Yes please Flaky, and add an extra shot to it I need to be on my game today". I heard him step away from the counter and waited patiently, Flaky and I were to be considered friends I guess. as the years went I kept coming to this shop and he kept giving me my Usual, we got to know each other and we both became friends over the time we spent talking. In the morning and when I came over for a afternoon cup when he went on his break. "Here you go Sir". my hand was gently grabbed and he placed the warm cup in my hand, I smiled. "Thank you Flaky" I paid for my coffee and smiled once more before leaving the shop. "Have a Good day Mole"! I heard him say before he was out of ear shot. I exited the shop and made my way down the the Building where my work was.

Wait . . .I believe I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mole and I work for the Happy Tree Federal Investigations Bureau. I was given Orders to come in after a long period of being off the force and not tying in with big cases. This organization is ranking of highly trained Task force workers and a few (about,three) High class agents. One of them being me the other I've never met but I know that they are located in other locations alongside the Bureau that we work for. I reached my destination without trouble and upon entering the building I was greeted with a cheerful "Good morning " I smiled at the voice. "Good morning Cuddles". I could hear his dress shoes clack against the marble floor of the agency. "Mr. Pop and Sniffles are, eager to give you the information for the case". I handed him my empty coffee cup and he tossed in a waste bin with no complaint next he placed his hand on my back and guided me. "Mr. Pop is in the top floor board room". we stepped into an elevator and I heard the doors slide close behind me, I turned and spoke "Do you know why my name was brought up"? I could hear his feet shift. he was Nervous? "Mr. Pop said that, The scenario was your line of work". I smirked "And what is the Scenario Cuddles"? he didn't respond, he either didn't know much about the case, or he wasn't the right person to tell me.

The elevator gave a high pitched ding after what seemed like hours and the elevator doors slid open to what sounded like a office lobby, there wasn't much to be heard, the clack of computer keys, pen scribbling down notes and the smell of freshly made coffee filled the lobby. Cuddles lead me a few more feet until we stopped, I assumed we were at the door to the board room. I heard the door open and whatever the conversation was in the room went dead the minute Cuddles opened the door. "Here he is Mr. Pop" I felt for the door frame and stepped inside and had the door closed behind me. I stood for what was about a few minutes before I smiled and was greeted with a "It's good to see you again Mole". Sniffles, our head of Forensic and criminal science department, not to mention the man knows how to make a dull gun shoot like a dream. "It's. . . . .Nice to hear you too". I think everyone in the room visibly cringed but I wasn't able to enjoy the humor of my words "So you wanted to see me"? I smiled at the invisible audience of the room and felt a hand on my shoulder "Yes Mole" Sniffles lead me along the board room and sat me in a chair the was placed in front of the meeting table. "We called you hear because somethings come up and our Agency has been asked to look into it". I cocked my eyebrow. "Just look into it"? something was slammed against the meeting table. "Of course not Mole, what do you think this is"? I smiled my useless eyes gleaming behind my glasses. "I was hoping you could tell me, Sir". My boss, Mr. Pop, He wasn't one to get mad but it was just so damn hard not too. The mad had a short fuse but when it came down to a case I've never seen him more calm and focused on anything. "There's been a stir up in Wisteria city, there's been a rumor that a small group of civilians that have formed a gang that are trying to overthrow the city" I feel my face become emotionless. "Wisteria, that's a little bit out of our jurisdiction isn't it"? this was nothing like the cases I've worked before. "Do you know what they're actually planning to do"?

I heard the Boss sigh, This case must have been giving him the run-around more than I thought and to top it all off, the man was a single Father, I've only ever been introduced to Cub once and that was a long time ago when he was still not able to form a single word. "What they plan on doing" Sniffles interjected. "Is that they plan on holding the city hostage, with explosives planted everywhere throughout the city itself". I hear him shift through some files before he continued. "The gang has been know for doing everything in the book that we are against, Illegal arms dealing, Drugs, robberies and kidnappings". I sat up in my seat and toyed with my cane strap "Do you know who's in this gang or how many people run it"? I heard the file being placed back on the table. "That what we don't know, we've tried to get other undercover agents into the gang but they've either come out dead from trying to become a member or they come out empty handed. "you mean there were agents that made it into the group"?

"yes, and we currently on have two in the group, and so far they're doing a good job of being the insiders for this case" I relaxed. "Are they the other two agents that are in my rank"? Sniffles chuckled at the comment. "No, they're just a rank lower then you and the other two special agents, but they were recommended by one of our special agents for the job and so far they've been nothing but a big help to this case". I was getting antsy in my seat, why was I being pulled in for this case? "Excuse me, Sir, Is the reason why you called me in. . . . . .because you want me to join the gang as well"? I heard someone move towards me and they seemed to have sat on the table to the right of me. "No, what we want you to do is blend in and earn the trust of the crowd that hangs out at a bar that the gang leader owns". I leaned back into my chair. "Why, Does he visit the bar every now and then"?

"No". I waited for him to finish. "as far as we know, He never leaves his hideout and our informants don't even know where it is, all we know is that two of his own informants work and own the bar under his name". "So you want me to gain the trust of the bar residents and see if I can meet the "owner" is that it"? He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "No, what we want you to do is gain their trust, and get into their hideout, and along with the other two special agents we want you to take them out". I sat silent for a while, and before you say anything, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't hear. That's one of the reasons I have the word 'special' in my title, but enough about that, I've been in this position before and they've all come out with the results that my boos wanted, the bad guy gets his clock cleaned and the city and my boss's mind is at peace. "So when do I leave"? I finally spoke after a few minutes of awkward silence. "You leave tomorrow, a car will pick you up at your apartment and you will be driven to the airport, you'll be given your allies IDs, passport, an hotel to stay in and a background that won't tie you with the agency or the two informants that we have in the gang already".

"Alright, anything else"? his hand squeezes my shoulder once more, "Do you accept the mission"? I stand and smile. "Of course, who do you think I am"?

s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s


	2. Goodbyes are for the committed?

A/N's : I hope you all are enjoying the story so for! I will get Chapter two up as soon as possible!

Please Read and review! 3

**_A/N: FLAKY AND MOLE ARE JUST FRIENDS THERE'S NO ROMANCE._**

Chapter one.

Goodbyes are for the committed?

Pop gave me the run around about the case or mission to be put into better terms, "Your flight leaves at 6 o'clock we'll have a car pick you up, be ready by then".

He gave me my Alias IDs, explained my background checks and read me my fake files that they planted into the federal main stream. To quote the big guy, "During the mission you will be introduced to the other two special Agents". But that's not what I was so upset about, I was upset because I had leave the life I made for myself that I've been living for a little more then ten years.

I thought about my departure from my cozy life on my way back to the coffee shop, according to Sniffles it was now noon, and I was going back for my afternoon cup. When I reached the shop I stopped. 'Flaky. . .' I stood there in a stupor. 'I wonder if he'd worry if I didn't show up in the mornings all of a sudden'?

I shifted my feet as I thought about my dilemma, and the bell for the coffee shop rang. "Sir, a-are you alright"? That stutter, the one I memorized since my first visit. Truth be told, I wasn't really all that happy with going back to my work. I had grown used to my daily routine, the familiar smell of the coffee I ordered everyday, his voice. The voice I knew I could actually trust in my unseen surroundings, I've known Flaky for about four years, I'd grown attached to him, we knew one another. We weren't just friends, we were practically companions. We would actually spent weekends together. We went for walks, we Talked and had lunch dates. I couldn't believe I didn't realize how close we were. "S-sir"? I didn't say anything, I was probably silent for a good three minutes before I felt his hand on my shoulder. I smiled and place my hand over his. "Yes, Flaky. I'm alright".

After our lunch that we shared together at the shop we talked for the rest of his break, I asked him when he got off and he said that he'd be off by 1:30, I told him that I wanted to talk to him and that I would wait till after his shift was done. He gave me a refill of my coffee and he went back to work. When his shift ended he walked me to the park we usually walked at, we talked about the weather and how school was going for him, he told me he was thinking about whether he should buy a bike instead of taking a taxi to work every morning (Bike won by a landslide). We talked and walked around the park for a good few minutes before I asked him to take us to a bench and have us sit for a while. It didn't take long for him to find us one, we sat and enjoyed the afternoon breeze, after a few minutes of enjoyable silence, and listening to make sure no one was around. (the park was usually empty in the afternoon)

I broke the silence, speaking softly. "I enjoy moments like these". I smiled and was given a small "M-me too" from my young friend, and I continued, "I've got some news". He didn't say anything so I took it as a sign to keep talking. "I've been called on an important trip by a friend of mine, I don't really know when I'll be back". I stayed silent, waiting to see if he'd reply, and he did. "T-that's nice, how long will you be g-gone"? I smiled sadly. "I don't really know, I'm leaving tomorrow". I heard a small and sad "Oh". From my friend, I wonder if he was sad or concerned. "I wanted to tell you, so you wouldn't get worried on why I stopped showing up to the shop". I heard a soft laugh from him. "Thank y-you, I p-probably would have g-gotten worried". The smile stayed on my face. . . .I wish I didn't have to go back to work. I mean, was I really going to work "along side" with the other two agents that I had never seen(met) before?

And leave a friend of four years behind?

"I-I'll miss you".

Wait, was that me?

No.

I looked to my left where I heard the timid voice come from, "Thank you", I replied. 'I wish I could see you at least once'. I felt his hand on my shoulder and he gave it a squeeze, I smiled and leaned back against the bench. "Flaky"? I heard his feet scrape against the gravel of the dirt path. "Y-yes"?, I smiled, "After, all this time I've known you". I closed my useless eyes, "Will you describe to me, what you look like"? A short silence followed my question until I felt him move making the park bench move as well. "Well, I-I-I. . .Have h-hazel eyes. . .And mum, M-maroon colored hair, I'm about f-five feet and four i-inches and my skins a little pale". I imagine him in my mind's eye as best I can, "You're a nice looking boy, I'm surprised you don't have yourself a girl". He makes an embarrassed noise and I laugh softly, he was always so shy, even when I met him.

"How old are you, Flaky"?

"I'm twenty". He replies.

I didn't realize that he was so young, he's just starting out. How could I have not known his age and still have known him that long?

"How old are you, S-sir. . .I-if you don't mind me asking"? I shook my head. "I don't mind, and I'm thirty-one".

"O-oh, y-you don't look it"! He sounded genuinely surprised. I guess I hadn't told him my age either, I guess we didn't think of it as important when we met that first day. Silence flooded the conversation again, I actually felt him looking at me and not just at me in general. He was studying my facial features.

"M-mole"? I replied with a simple "yes". I could hear him fussing with the loose gravel under his shoes. "M-may I see your eyes"?

I smiled, I've had people ask me that before and I've complied but, for some reason I felt kind of embarrassed to show him my eyes.

I couldn't help but grant him this one tiny favor that he's ever asked of me, so I close my eyes, remove my sunglasses, and turn to him.

I leave my eyes closed in hope that maybe it was only those damn glasses that kept me blind from the world I had never been able to see. I open my eyes in hope of my wish coming true and finally seeing my young friend for the first time. . .But no. . .Just more darkness, and a small gasp.

"Wow, you're e-eyes are so b-blue"!

Another shocked statement I smile at him and was about to put my glasses back on, but was stopped by his hand. "W-wait". I stopped my actions and waited, I could feel his eyes on me again. . . .His eyes, I wonder what hazel looks like. . .Hell, I wonder what blue looks like.

Another realization.

I've been blind since birth and have never had the pleasure of seeing the world in these so called "Colors".

I didn't even know what black and white looked like, well only have of that is true. Black was the only color I've ever known.

Sadly, I've grown used to it.

"You're eye are a-amazing".

I've got to admit, I've been complimented on my features before, but all those compliments were all out of respect, but when he said it, It was out of Admiration.

"Thank you".

He made a small "umm" I waited for him to speak. "W-will you leave your glasses off"? I thought about it for a moment. "Do you want me to"?

"Yeah".

I smiled and slipped my glasses inmy my coat pocket. "Only for you". I could feel him smile. 'I wonder what his smile looks like'?

We spent the rest of the afternoon together, we didn't return to the subject of me leaving. I wonder if he was sad about my departure or the fact that he or I didn't know when I would return.

"What t-time does your flight leave"? I went back to my conversation with Pop, "6 o'clock".

"Do you have a ride to the airport"? Pop had told me that he would have a car pick me up in the morning. "Not, really". What was I saying, of course I had a ride, but I guess I wanted to stay with him a little longer. "Do you think you could help me out"?

He was silent, probably thinking of a solution. "How about we share a t-taxi"? I smiled and nodded, "that sounds like a nice Idea". . . . "I'll be able t-to say goodbye"! He timidly replied.

Goodbye? I felt a little distraught, I've never been so close to anyone to a point where a "goodbye" would make you feel like you were abandoning them. Was this really a good Idea? "Where do you live"? Was goodbye really something I wanted to tell him?

"U-uptown"! He replied happily as if everything was right with the world. "I live in the Main Street apartments, that's a little far from your place". Why was I doing this?

"Why don't you stay the night at my place, that way the cab fair isn't that high"? I hear a little noise come from him, what was it? "I-I. . . . .Alright, that doesn't sound impossible. . .And cab fair is kind of high". I laughed, "maybe when I get back you'll have that bike you were talking about".

We shared a laugh.

We shared a small dinner at a diner on the corner, had desert and talked about life. After that,

we walked back to his place for a few things he would need for the over night stay,he said that we'd have to have dinner once I got home to celebrate my return.

We hailed a taxi and headed back to my Apartment.

We had one or two after dinner drinks, (maybe it was three), and we got a little loopy, but not completely drunk. He said when I return from my "trip" he would teach me how to ride his bike that he was planning on getting. (I never learned as a kid or as an adult)

We talked about the first time we met , past conversations and at around 10 p.m. . . .We shared a private Farewell together. . . .And as God as my witness, that even though this my first time leaving someone behind. (may it be temporary or become permanent)

I now and will always hate goodbyes.

A/N's : chapter two will be up soon, hope you all have a good week!


End file.
